The sweetest revenge
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: she is still a tiny bit (a lot) mad and annoyed with the jerk for the remark about the fact that she is the only female in whole wide world he would never, ever sleep with. No girl likes to hear something like that. Nobody should think such a thing- let alone saying it at loud at the girl in question. Hawkeye/Kate,M rated, complete.


**Title**: the sweetest revenge

**Author**: Little Firestar 84

**Rating**: M

**Universe**: Marvel Comic Universe/Avengers Fandom

**Characters**: Hawkeye (Clint Barton)/Hawkeye (Kate Bishop)

**Summary**: she is still a tiny bit (a lot) mad and annoyed with the jerk for the remark about the fact that she is the only female in whole wide world he would never, ever sleep with. No girl likes to hear something like that. Nobody should think such a thing- let alone saying it at loud at the girl in question. SMUT, no previous knowledge of the characters needed.

**Author's note**: I am evil and pervert, but this story probably also proves the fact that I am pretty sick and I should seek out treatment of some sort... Slightly based on Hawkeye #7. As always...read and review. And take pity for my poor soul.

In the middle of the night, she makes her way toward his couch, staring at Clint deep asleep in such a manner that probably even a rat would find him somehow repulsive. And yet, with blankets on the floor, drooling, snoring and limbs everywhere, he is kind of adorable.

(She has stopped long ago denying that he is, indeed, a rather fine specimen of the male population.)

She grunts, and turns on her heels, shaking her head as to cast away such a dangerous and damn stupid thought. She does not even know where it came from. Maybe... maybe she is still a tiny bit (a lot) mad and annoyed with the jerk for the remark about the fact that she is the only female in whole wide world he would never, ever sleep with. No girl likes to hear something like that. Nobody should think such a thing- let alone saying it at loud at the girl in question. Especially him, with lover-boy, womanizer past, free spirit who had adventures (in bed) with every woman he had met... Tygra, Wasp, Scarlett, Black Widow, She-Hulk, his wife, his current girlfriend... and so many more (a doom-bot included. The jerk slept with a doom-bot, and he does not want to sleep with her. Jerk. Absolute jerk). In short: picks a female name from the Avenger roster, and there is a 90% chance she had slept with the guy.

The jerk.

Everybody but her.

And... it is not fair. Nope. Because, ok, she could understand if he was into monogamy, but since they had started this "getting things right" thing, it is not like he has been such a faithful boyfriend or whatever. The jerk sleeps around.

But he does not sleep with her.

And she is mad and frustrated. With him, because he is still a womanizer but he does not womanize her, and because he does not understand that she would be cool about a secret team-mates with benefits thing. With Eli, because he just took off without even bothering a good-bye, leaving in a blink the team, her, and town, With Protector- or whatever his name is- because he cannot get out of his head his ex.

She even is mad with herself. Because she should just get a grip and take what she wants without thinking too much about it, and the hell with consequences.

After all, she did almost died today. And not because of a super-criminal. Nope, no way. Just some casual thief.

And she has been saved by normal people. Not by him. Because he was too busy almost

Is she really thinking about whatever this is a smart move or not? Because she should not. She should remember life is short and she should take what is hers.

Well, not really hers, but...close enough.

She turns on heels once again, and this time she moves for the kill.

She approaches the couch like she was a lioness, and starts poking him with her index, and Clint does not answer. He just tosses around on the couch, he mumbles something but he does not show any signs that he has any intention of getting up and taking care of her "troubles".

She tries to call him, shouting his name between closed teeth, in a whispered tone, but nothing.

Well, if he does not want to wake up gently... she will have to play bad cop with him.

(Now, that could be fun...)

"Clint!" she screams his name, at loud, and he wakes up suddenly, jumping on his feet like it was the end of the world, convulsing looking for his weapons underneath the piece of furniture.

"What? How? When? Where"? he asks, in panic, and if she would not be amused... he would be pretty pathetic.

"Bed. Now." she simply orders, pointing a finger in direction of the aforementioned room.

"Uhm?" he asks, and she simply repeats the gestures, without adding a word. Clint keeps rubbing his face, but when he sees that Kate is not giving up, he decides that it is his time to.

Lucky bastard. She took pity on him and has decided to allow him to sleep few hours in his own bed!

Grinning like the Cheshire cat, he falls head first on the brand new, so, so soft mattress, sighing in pleasure, and then...

She pokes him. Again.

And he does not like it.

"What the hell?!" he screams, turning, facing her rabid. He is so not in the mood for her games right now and... and... and...

God help him, she is standing there, at the feet of the bed, completely naked, with her arms crossed.

Arms crossed that did nothing if not emphasizing her breasts. Perfect breasts. Full. Big enough to fill his hungry hands and...

He shakes his head, panicking. He so did not just thought that about her. Nope. No way. He can Not think such a thing about his Katie. No way. No matter she is not the same kid - 12 years or so younger than him kid -he met years priors. No matter she is (some kind of) an adult right now. Nope. He so did not just think about her in that way. Not simply because she just propositioned to him. No freaking way.

...

Ok, he just did.

"Katie..." he looks at her, gulping down a mouthful of saliva, but he knows that he is the first one who is not convinced. Temptation is one of his weak spots, women the other one. Together... they are a dangerous, deadly mix.

But what a way to die.

She closes the distance between them, and surprises Clint with a kiss, open-mouthed, liquid fire running through their veins as she licks his lips, demanding access. He grants her said wish, and she is suddenly on top of him, her fingernails leaving a bloody pattern on every inch of skin she can get her hands on.

He does not care. Because this, she is too exhilarating to just stop. He cannot, because, right here right now, he decides that he is an addict and that she is his favorite fix.

What was the saying? Something along the lines of "young, wild and free"... and she is all of that, and so much more. And she makes him feel the same, like he was the kid from the carnie all over again, seeking every day for a new adventure.

Life can really be beautiful.

And they have barely started playing with each other.

He bites her lobe and, at the same time, with one hand he pushes her on the small of her back, trying to get her close, impossibly close, inebriated by the sensation of her naked skin against his own. He grabs her breast, so strong fully that it hurts, it hurts so good... she arches her back, getting closer and closer, her chest in his face, and temptation is there yet again. And he does not resist. He takes the other nipple in his mouth, biting it hard.

She cries, and then, she shivers, and in that moment, he knows. Katie likes it hard. Katie just had an orgasm. _He _made her came... and if her look is of any indication...

her eyes are huge, and she is kind of... surprised, and half embarrassed, like she has never let it go in such a way before. She looks at him with a mixture of lust, sweetness, and even some kind of gratitude. He wonders if she has ever felt something like that, if Eli and Speed ever made her feel this way. He doubts it. Eli is too much of a gentleman, sweet and soft and just plain, and Speed is too much of a self-centered to have even just thought about giving pleasure to her.

His Katie needed-needs- man. She needs him.

He grins satisfied like an old pervert- every reason of feeling that way, every reason of thinking of being one- his mouth still around her nipple, and between wooded lids, he looks at her, coming down from her high, he feels her irregular breathing against his moist skin, feels her crazy heartbeat against his ribcage.

It's exhilarating. And it is not enough. He wants more. He needs to get more. He needs to get her more.

He wants to taste her. On is fingers, underneath his mouth... he does not care. But he has to taste her. Fill his taste buds with everything that is his Katie.

He keeps playing with her breast with his mouth and with his hand, while the other one, he moves it, slowly, tracing her whole body with a single, soft touch, skimming over the porcelain that is her. He reaches her womanhood, and purrs in pleasure, thinking about the fact that he is about to...

He cannot even think about it, because if he does... he will get crazy, he will embarrass himself, coming then and there and because... he is scared. He fears that if he will think too much about it, he'll end up stopping, and he cannot, he just... he has to end it, for both their sakes.

God, she is like a drug. Maybe even worse.

She shivers once again as he skims over her folds, slowly, painfully slowly penetrating her with a single digit. She rocks her hips in his direction, like begging for pity, riding his hand as best as she can in such a position.

He grins, and the breath dies in her throat as he adds another finger, and starts pushing against her clit with the heel of his hand, fingering her with a gesture that sends shivers all over her body...

She moans at loud, almost a scream, young and wild and free, and she rides his hand with abandon while he keeps pleasuring her pussy, and the rest of her body, an hand and his mouth still busy on her breasts, torturing her with a mix of pleasure and pain that it is just too much to resist.

It is too much. But... in a good way.

She buries her head in the pillow as she feels his hardness-his huge, adult male cock- against her body, and she would just like for it to be over. Not because she does not like it. But... she is tired. She wants the real deal. But Clint... Clint loves foreplays.

Clint loves making her cum long before using his cock. Damn him... if he will keep this up... she will hurt for days, sore because of so many orgasms.

(Now, that is an interesting thought...)

"C'mon, Katie...let it go. let it go for me..." he whispers as he finally stops sucking her tit, his breath hot in her ear, and suddenly... she feels it, that she is there. He intensifies the rhythm, getting harder, quicker, and just gets crazy following it, meeting him half-way, until he add a single word as he is buried knuckles-wide in her channel. "Now"

And she does, electricity running through her whole being, lost in the sensations, without body but her wet channel, convulsing around his still thrusting fingers.

He diminishes the rhythm one again, helping her to come down from her height.

She giggles a little as she falls on the bed like a dead weight, out of breath, losing almost consciousness, satisfied and calm like she has never felt before, semi-closed eyes looking at Clint, sat on his knees at the feet of the bed. He stares at her like a predator, and as he licks his fingers, moaning, he never breaks eye-contact.

The tip of his cock has long escaped his waistband, and she does not know what she should be focused on, if that huge, hard cock or him eating her cum from his fingers. Both possibilities make her crazy with want and lust, and without realizing, she starts slowly fingering herself, a touch so much more gentle than Clint's, enough to thrill but not enough to make her orgasm once again.

"You are a dirty little girl hot for her teacher, eh?" he asks, licking his lips as he stares at her glistening folds. she giggles, but does not look at him. He knows where her eyes are-on his cock. What she wants right here, right now. "You want, Katie? You want my cock? You just have to say it..."

She does not say so. Instead, she opts for "Fuck me." as she turns, and goes on her all four, giving him a great vision of her derriere.

"God, you are insatiable..." he wonders as he rubs his hands on her ass, cupping and slapping it for good measure. As predicted, he feels new wetness leaving her body as he does so, new fresh juices of arousal preparing her for the final intrusion, ready to ease his way in.

She looks so tight...

He gets rids of his boxers, and takes hold of his cock. He rubs it up and down few times, more because he likes to than for getting it ready-as it could not be more ready than this- and then he rubs the tip on her folds, lubing them up with his precum.

She groans, moving her ass in a way that is supposed to invite him in, to tempt him, because she cannot stand it, this... torture. Whoever said that foreplays are fun, was wrong, oh, so wrong...

He grins, almost evil, and then, without telling her first, he just dos it, he enters her balls deep in a single move, filling her completely all the way to her womb.

It is so much that she can only gasp.

He does as she asked him, this is not love-they are not fooling themselves, after all- but it is not sex. They are fucking. Like beasts. Like animals in heat. Like there was no tomorrow.

He fucks her, had and fast, with a steady rhythm she does not understand how he can keep up, and she is completely unable to meet him, to follow him. It is too much, and she is nothing more than a doll in his arms.

It is pure haven, and this thought alone sends shivers all over her, and once again, she explodes, star fields right before her eyes. She feels her inner muscles contracting against and around him, and yet, he is so brutal he does not stop, tries to resist the sucking motion of her womb... and he wins.

Until, at the fifth intrusion, he comes too, emptying himself in her, filling her completely, his seed escaping the confines of her body, running on her legs, ticking.

H exits her body, and falls on the bed at her side-she is lying on her stomach still thrilled, too much adrenaline to even consider the option of sleeping- and he looks at her, tenderly. He ruffles her hair and kisses her on the forehead, and then, falls asleep, like he has not done in a long time.

In the morning, she is gone, and afterward, it does not happen again, nor they talk about it.

Maybe it is for the better.


End file.
